Network security devices such as firewalls provide advanced security by inspecting network traffic flowing through the network security devices. Inspection of encrypted traffic is a challenge for security devices due to the large overhead required to perform a full encryption and decryption for any encrypted traffic that the security device inspects.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.